A veces hay que separar para unir
by Zorro de tinta
Summary: "Esa fría noche, solo la luna fue testigo de lo ocurrido con la bestia que hasta hace poco, se encontraba sellada en mi interior."¿Qué sucedería si los bijuu se volvieran humanos?, ¿El odio por la humanidad los consumiría siendo libres?, ¿Quién es el responsable?. "Esos malditos ojos… Uchiha." Una guerra, 9 bijuu, 9 exjinchurikis, 3 Uchiha, 5 naciones, 1 solo enemigo.


_*Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es enteramente mía.*_

 _¡Bienvenidos!._

 _Espero que disfruten de esta lectura tanto como yo disfrute redactar._

 _Alternative Universe_

 _Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento os dejo disfrutar._

 _¡A leer!_

============================.

 **A veces hay que separar para unir.**

Capítulo 1: ¿Shukaku?

La noche caía en el mundo shinobbi, las transitadas calles poco a poco se fueron vaciando quedando desoladas, la luna se imponía en lo alto del estrellado firmamento y en las torres kage de cada gran aldea el respectivo líder de cada una terminaba con el papeleo correspondiente, sin saber que entre las sombras un grupo de ninjas renegados se habían infiltrado a sus dominios.

Torre Kazekage.

1:00 am.

Gaara POV.

El desierto imperturbable que mire por la ventana de la oficina principal me decía que a estas horas todo mi pueblo yacía dormido en la comodidad de sus hogares. Es un gran peso ser el protector de cada vida dentro de las grandes murallas y ser el ejemplo a seguir de las futuras generaciones.

Pero eso significa ser el Kazekage.

Al terminar el papeleo me dirigí a la entrada de Suna, como solía hacerlo cada noche que el transcurrir del tiempo se me hacía inquietantemente lento, como cuando algo estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

Con ese mismo presentimiento punzando en mí ser, coloque ambas manos en una parte de la imponente muralla de arena enviando ondas del mismo elemento para corroborar que no hubiese señas de un intento de infiltración. Nada, no había ningún rastro.

Intente de nuevo recibiendo negativa, di media vuelta y comencé a retirarme en dirección a mis aposentos con el fin de "descansar" un poco.

Sutil y mortal una flecha se dirigió casi imperceptible a mí, pero como siempre, aquella inconsciente defensa de arena la detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, al instante fije la mirada en dirección de dónde provino, sin embargo el oscuro paraje no me permitió divisar nada.

Con la diestra tome la flecha al observar que atado de esta pendía un pergamino de tamaño curiosamente pequeño, ¿Una amenaza?, si así era debería preparar a mi nación para un posible ataque.

El papel se fue extendiendo a la medida que lo iba desenrollando, no pude evitar enarcar una ceja con deje de confusión, ahí plasmados había extraños símbolos que no comprendía, que probablemente nunca los había visto, uno en el centro por más grande que los demás parecía atraer los más pequeños hacia sí, amplié los ojos al mirar lo que ahora se había formado, era, el Shukaku.

De un segundo a otro una luz se produjo de aquella representación, una luz tan violenta que me cegó durante escasos segundos, seguido de una punzada en lo más profundo de mi, tan fuerte que no supe más de mí, caí inconsciente.

Esa fría noche, solo la luna fue testigo de lo ocurrido con la bestia que hasta hace poco, se encontraba sellada en mi interior.

Fin POV.

9 intensos destellos se produjeron esa noche, curiosamente pasando desapercibidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente en el despacho de la Hokage.

10:00 am.

Ese día a las 8:00 am, el equipo siete había quedado de reunirse en los campos de entrenamiento, sin embargo los minutos pasaban y el Uzumaki ni sus luces, al final optaron por ir a buscarlo cada quien por su lado, Ichiraku, su departamento, con Hinata, en todos los lugares donde el rubio pudiere estar pero nada, al final Kakashi les convoco mediante sus perros ninja ir a reportarlo con la Hokage.

-¡¿Cómo que no encuentran a Naruto?!- Gritaba una muy alterada Tsunade a un incompleto equipo 7.

-Lo hemos buscado por toda la aldea, no hay pista de él.-Comentaba el peli plata particularmente preocupado.

-¡Demonios!- Estrello sus manos contra el escritorio- ¡No se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra! Tsk, ¡Sigan buscando, repórtense si encuentran algo!

-Hai.- Mencionaron el líder del equipo y la peli rosada antes de salir por la puerta, para sorpresa de la mayor, el azabache se quedó ahí y ya estando a solas le extendió un papel doblado, la rubia lo tomo enarcando una ceja y al desdoblarlo y comenzar a leerlo su entrecejo se frunció tanto como sus labios y sus puños se iban apretando.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?-

-Cuando venía de camino, se me atravesó una flecha con ese papel amarrado. Sea quien sea quien tiene a Naruto, aún está aquí.-

-Y sea quien sea, lo va a lamentar.

Pero antes de poder decir algo más, Ino entro sin avisar, con una expresión de preocupación y notablemente cansada.

-¡Tsunade-Sama, Suna tiene problemas!-

-Dame el reporte-

Ino asintió y se acercó a la mayor no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta, le extendió unas hojas que la kage leyó con notoria seriedad, el asunto era extra confidencial.

-El departamento de inteligencia se acaba de poner en contacto conmigo, ante la petición de Suna, la hermana mayor de los Sabaku, Temari, con ayuda de una conexión mental especial me ha informado que el Kazekage Gaara ha desaparecido y requieren del apoyo de Konoha.-

-¿Gaara?, Esto no me gusta en absoluto… si hay algo que esos dos tienen en común es…

-Los bijuu- Comento Sasuke ante la obvia conclusión, Ino no sabía de qué hablaban, ¿dos?, ¿Quiénes dos?, quiso preguntar pero se mantuvo al margen.

-¿Nadie más sabe esto Ino?-

-No Tsunade-Sama, Temari fue muy específica con lo delicado del asunto y pidió extrema confidencialidad.

-Bien, Ino, tráeme a Shikamaru, necesitamos de su ayuda.-

-¡Hai!- La de ojos celestes salió apresurada en busca de su vago amigo, si necesitaban de él era un rollo muy grande.

-Sasuke, necesito pensar las cosas, ve a casa, cuando tenga un plan te mandare llamar. –Se deja caer en su silla- ah y Sasuke, avisa de la situación a Itachi y Shisui. Decidles que se preparen para salir de misión.

Sin decir nada este solo emitió un ligero sonido como afirmativa antes de salir del despacho dejando a una Tsunade con la diestra sobre su pecho mirando por la ventana el azul cielo.

-Jiraya, cuando fuiste por mí para ser la Hokage, no me dijiste lo difícil que seria. ¡Shizune tráeme dos botellas de Sake!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

9:00am

En algún lugar en lo recóndito de las montañas se encontraba un joven pelirrojo tumbado en el verde césped, inconsciente, siendo observado por otro ninja que se encontraba a su lado de cuclillas observándolo y esperando por que despertara, hasta que su paciencia se agotó y comenzó a picarlo con una rama como si de un animal muerto se tratase.

-¿Cuánto más piensas dormir?, ¡Despierta!-

Aquella voz tan bien conocida para Gaara le hizo despertar completamente alarmado, desorientado se sentó y miraba a su alrededor, mucho verde, definitivamente estaba lejos de su aldea, parpadeo un par de veces sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, un dolor tan penetrante que era difícil dejarlo pasar.

-¿Te duele?, ¡jajajajaja!, Aguantas muy poco sin mi niño.-

Fue hasta entonces cuando el ojimenta le presto poca atención a aquel sujeto, mirándole de reojo con desconfianza, ¿sería su atacante?, no, ya estaría muerto.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿No me reconoces? Vaya, que maleducado.- Y con la pereza del mundo aquel extraño se recostó cruzando ambas manos por debajo de su cabeza.

Entonces fue inspeccionado por el joven líder, cabello de un extraño color arena, largo hasta la cintura sujetado en una coleta alta, su piel bronceada, de complexión fuerte, robusto, sus facciones extrañamente animales, y su vestuario demasiado sencillo, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era, en su vida lo había visto.

No fue hasta que este abrió sus ojos y le miro fijo, esos ojos, amarillos, Gaara sintió un escalofrió inundarle, el opuesto sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Shukaku?

*********************************…-

 _¡Eso es todo por este capítulo!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero os haya gustado lo suficiente como para leer el siguiente._

 _Si así fue, ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, si hay alguna duda entre estos me encargare de responderla. X)_


End file.
